Snape's got an itch
by rickmanfan1978
Summary: Hermione scratches it


The wound of Nagini's bite itched like hell. Severus Snape gritted his teeth and refrained from scratching his neck. It was scabbing over nicely but the edges were bothering him at night. The last time he scratched until it bled and he had to endure Pomfrey's nagging his ear off. He had rolled his eyes and let her apply ointment over it after which Pomfrey had ensured he can no longer scratch himself silly by magically shortening his fingernails to less than 1 centimetre from the base.

"If I catch you scratching again, I'm enchanting pink oven mitts to your hands next," Pomfrey had threatened before dismissing him.

Hermione watched as Prof Snape prodded at the scabs on his neck absently with the tip of a quill. His eyes fluttered close as he ran the sharp tip over an edge of the healing skin. He looked relieved. She smirked at the all too human response from the Tragic Hero from the Battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape may be sombre, severe and a powerful wizard, but he was still subject to itchiness as a regular human being.

He caught her smirking and his expression hardened. The hand over the quill stilled.

"Miss Granger. If you have so much idle time in Potions, you will stay after class and put that idle time to better use by scrubbing cauldrons."

Bollocks.

When everyone else had left the Dungeons, Hermione heaved an exaggerated sigh and started on Neville's cauldron. She sneaked a look up at Snape. He was glaring at her and rubbing at his neck through his high collar.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione exclaimed and stomped over to him. Snape's eyes widened as she walked over to his side of the desk and slapped his hand away.

"Give it here," she said and pushed his collar down. A sharp intake of breath from him.

"Granger.." A warning. The rest of it was lost as Hermione rubbed the pads of her fingers along the edges of his scab.

Snape closed his eyes, the sensation was intense. Her fingers caressing gently over the jagged pink flesh was sending shocks of painful pleasure up and down his spine. His right foot jittered a little as she worried a patch just under his jaw.

"Oh god, Hermione, don't stop."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Her professor was purring deep in his chest. He was so relaxed, leaning back lazily against his chair. Hermione stopped the scratching a moment and looked down. Oh.

Snape had spread his legs and she had unconciously stepped between them while scratching his itch. Everytime she switched to another spot to scratch, she had bumped forward not realizing what she was rubbing against. Snape's hips reflexively thrust upward at the contact.

He opened his eyes, wondering why she had stopped. He was fully aware of his erection pressing against Hermione's thighs. He squeezed his legs together, breaking her out of her focus.

"Sit," he commanded.

Hermione straddled his lap. He positioned her so that her core was pressed against his hardness. He guided her hands back up to the scab on his neck.

When Hermione started scratching again, he grimaced in pleasure-pain. His hands enfolded her buttocks underneath her long robes and rocked her up and down his length. Hermione bit off a groan, she could feel the thick girth of his head rubbing roughly against her nub. His movement became more frantic as Hermione applied more pressure to his neck and ground her hips harder against him. She made to kiss him, he turned his face aside and she missed. Snape grabbed her hair at the back and forced her to look at him. His mouth was curled up in a sneer that belied the painful throbbing on his neck and loins.

Hermione felt her orgasm building up. She rode him at a frantic, erratic pace, massaging his cock head with her nub. His black pants already glistening with her juices that have soaked through her panties.

"Oh you naughty girl," Snape growled into her ear as she gyrated her hips against him.

He gave a groan and lifted her up. With one smooth movement, he freed his cock, his fingers slid her panties to the side and he slammed into her wet core. She struggled in his arms, her fingers curled spasmodically around his shoulder. He stilled her shuddering body, as she got used to his cock inside her.

He began thrusting upwards, angling his cock to hit her G-spot over and over again, causing her to shriek his name. Instinct told him this was not first time she had said his name in the throes of passion. He felt her pussy clenching around his cock as she came. She had the presence of mind to scratch his scab and he moaned as he felt his climax approaching. His balls tightened and he pumped into her like a piston spilling his warm seed inside her.

"Professor."

"Hmmm..." he answered, nuzzling her smooth neck.

"The next time I have an itch, will you take care of it for me?"  
> <p>


End file.
